The Chase
by BunnyClaire
Summary: Jinx outsmarts the Piltover police once again, but this time Vi isn't gonna to give up so easy. Just a single "Chapter" if i get good reviews maybe more :)


"How?!" Vi shouts as her fist buries itself into a wall, previously say 'Try again Fathands!' in wet pink spray paint, "How could she get away again?!" slamming her fist again into the wall and hanging her head.

"She's tricky love," Caitlyn repeats, not being the first time she's had to console her partner at the loss of Piltovers MVP criminal, dismantling her gun and putting it in the cruiser "Lets get back, ya? It's no use staying, she won't be back until she gets ahold of us again," she puts her hand on the deputies shoulder trying to direct her to the cruiser.

"No," she brushes the sheriffs hand away and heads toward an alley, pink paint dotting the road, "I'm going to keep looking, head back without me," She gives the sheriff a little smile "I promise I'll be safe Cupcake," The disgruntled sheriff pouts but heads back to the car and turning the engine knowing The Enforcer isn't going to change her mind. Vi watches as her partner drive away and her smile slips away "Now where are you you psychotic bitch..." she mutters walking down the alley following the drips of paint.

After hours of search the tired and frustrated deputy lets out a yell, punching the wall ripping a chunk of rock from its place. "Aww is powr wittle Vi getting upset?" the following giggle echoes in the alley.

"Jinx! Get your ass out in the open so you can get the pounding you deserve!" she yells turning listening for the direction of the giggles.

"Well doesn't that sound like a BLAST!" the obnoxious giggles echo down the alley and Vi begins to give chase. Hearing a buzz in her hear Vi sighs slowing but listening for the sound of her prey, hitting one of many buttons in her glove she answers her communicator "What is it?" she answers hotly walking down the alley trying to find the giggles that have now vanished.

"Vi, you've been gone for hours when are you coming home?" the sound of worry in Caitlyn's voice makes her pause but she keeps on.

"Soon, soon, I almost have her just, ugh, just let me get her," she can hear her British partner preparing a speech and quickly she turns off her communicator, knowing hell will be paid later for it.

Another giggle, much closer "Aww is Fathands having relationship issues?" the voice teases and quickly Vi chases after it.

"You keep your mouth shut!" she yells with the answer of another annoying giggle. The angered Vi rushes down the alley until she reaches a large open and empty crossroad, the giggling suddenly stops and she feels the press of cold metal on her lower back, directly on her skin.

"Hey Fathands, I've been waiting," a click, "Zap..." she whispers and the deputy is shot with a bolt of lightning, and without the power of a summoner backing her up she drops, quickly blacking out.

Her head was pounding the light in the alley piercing through her eyelids and she lets out a pained groan. Something moves and Vi notices the weight on top of her not pleasant but...not unpleasant. A quiet giggle "Finally Fathands, I was almost worried you were dead," a sharp pain on her ribs makes Vi open her eyes, and she stares into the face of the murderer that has outwitted the police for months leaning on her hand her elbow digging into the pink haired girls rib.

"Wha...?" Vi mutters her mouth cottony and wincing as the Loose Cannon digs her elbow into the bigger girls ribs, make Vi realize that something was missing. Her armor. Her armor was gone she was left in her underwear, even the weight of her giant gloves were gone.

Jinx giggles as she lays on top of the half naked woman, "Hush now, I don't want to have to put you under again, next time you might not wake up," she laughs and a finger traces Vi's collarbone making her shiver and Jinx looks down with a small smile and bitting her bottom lip. The blue haired girl continues to rub her finger over Vi's collarbone making her let out a happy sigh, which she tries to hide, only making the smaller girl smile more, "Yes, I'm so glad you could join me, I do wish you had put up more of a fight, I had to argue with PowPow and Fishbones the whole time you were out!" she giggles

"I'll...Kill...You..." Vi mutters lifting her head blood rushing straight to it making her groan in pain.

"Now now! Save that sexy talk for later!" the girl giggles and sits up placing her skirted butt on Vi's stomach making the woman grunt in pain, while the girl rubs her hand up Vi's neck gently and cupping her check

"Let me go..." Vi gasps pulling her face away from the girls hand.

"We both know i won't, you'll just try and arrest me, that's no fun!" she giggles and leans forward placing one hand on Vi's stomach the other behind the woman's head as she presses their lips together. Vi's first reaction is to pull her head away which just makes her headache worse, and the girls grip is much stronger then the pacified Vi's, the only thing that can be done is to let the feeling of Jinx's lips press against her own.

Jinx lets her hand slide from the deputies stomach up hooking a finger on the woman's bra and tugging on the thin connecting material. Vi tries lifting her hands to push the smaller girl away, quickly finding out that both her hands are bound by rope, and pulling only digs the rope into her skin. Jinx press her knees together pressing into the soft skin of her stomach roughly making Vi groan in pain, Jinx quickly takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into the woman's mouth letting it slide against her tongue.

Vi lets out a quite whimper as her mouth is defiled by her insane captor, though the familiar tightness in her panties makes her face red in shame. The cops tongue slowly begins to mingle with the fugitives as Jinx continues the kiss letting her take control of every part of the woman's mouth, and slowly she sits back pulling her mouth away letting there tongues stay touching as long as she can, a line of saliva connecting them. As Jinx sits up she lets her hips lightly grind into Vi's stomach and she tilts her head back biting her lip as she thrusts her hips back and forth.

With a happy sigh Jinx sits up slowing her thrusting "Wow, I never imagined that kiss being so...Electric," Jinx says with a lustful tone she reaches back grabbing the knife attached to her belt and slipping it under the captive woman's bra.

"No don't..." Vi gasps and Jinx pulls up severing the bra and letting the material slip off Vi's chest. Tossing the blade to the side her hands run up Vi's stomach teasing her skin as she closes in on her chest. Her hands wrap around the woman's tits with a grin pressing them together she leans down without a word and puts Vi's nipples into her mouth giving them a soft suck her eyes watching Vi's face as it contorts in pleasure trying to hide the amount of pleasure shes receiving from her captor.

Jinx makes loud noises and she sucks on the girls sensitive nipples and slowly scoots her butt back until shes partially on Vi's lap. Letting her teeth graze the sensitive nubs she sits up and smiles as she rubs her butt on Vi's lap getting a loud moan from the latter. "Feels like someone is enjoying all the attention," when she gets no response she grins "What the matter? Are you ashamed for enjoying me forcing myself on you? Your loving every second of it aren't you?" she giggles leaning down and and locking their lips together once more.

Vi's head was swimming, she wasn't new to the sensations of pleasure, but this? This was new, she never had anyone stronger then her, nevertheless someone who forced themselves on her. The sensation made her feel so helpless and weak, and she loved it, and she hated herself. What was she going to say about where she went? How she found the criminal? Oh god how was she going to tell Caitlyn? These thoughts were flowing in her head but soon they were being buried with Jinx's fingers started pinching her nipples as their tongues rolled around in Vi's mouth.

Vi lets out a gasp of pleasure into the girls mouth, which entices a smile from Jinx. Her small hands worked roughly at the sensitive nubs and nips at the pink hair brutes lower lip, tugging on each gently pulling up another moan. Jinx grinds her crotch against Vi's smooth stomach and sits up breaking the the kiss, giggling when Vi's tries chasing her lips with her own making the enforcer blush and look away when she realizes what she did.

Standing up Jinx puts her hands on her hips and sigh content with her sadistic smile in place, "Mmm Fathands you have lips to die for, wonder what else they are good at?" she giggles undoing the belt around her waist and pulling her shorts down bringing her panties with them her hard 4.5in "clit" jutting out happily pointing up showing off her piercings underneath. Though she tries Vi can't help but look up definitely surprised at the member protruding from between the small girls legs, "You like Fathands?" Jinx asks softly as she takes her place back on the cops stomach letting her rigid pole lay between Vi's bust with a grin.

She leans over and lets her spit fall between the woman's tits and on her own dick and presses the soft mounds around it as she starts to move her hips back and forth with a soft moan, her thumbs flicking at the erect nipples as she moves. Vi squirms trying not to watch the scene in front of her but moans in pleasure as her nipples are played with again and reluctantly drags her eyes back to watch the tip just barely poking past her squashed tits. She whimpers softly in pain as her restrictive panties holds back her own organ of pleasure.

Jinx leans her head back as she bites her lips move her hips quicker back and forth, her groin pressing up against the soft mounds of flesh every few seconds. She manipulates the woman's breasts to be different every time she thrusts and soon she starts to moan, "Oh goooood, I'm gonna cum for you!" She thrusts quicker and on on the second thrusts the tip erupts shooting globs of white and clear liquid on Vi's chest, face and hair as she winces Jinx's oragasm making her press roughly into the the soft skin of her chest and sides.

Jinx coos softly and leans back putting her hands on the woman's legs and lays her head back, "Ah what a fuck!" she giggles leaning up "I always knew your tits were sexy but i didn't think they'd be so soft!" she pushes her hips up further sitting up on her knees to lean over Vi's chest her dribbling tip against the woman's turned cheek "Awe come on! Just the tip!" she giggles chasing Vi's lips as she moves her head away. Finally getting frustrated Jinx reaches down pinching and closing off Vi's nose and after half a minute she opens her mouth to breath, quickly being filled by Jinx's length and a soft moan escapes the blue hair girls lips.

Vi's face twists into a grimace, the taste of Jinx's cum was salty and runny slipping down her throat easily. She can feel the cum on her chest and cheeks slipping down and pooling on the ground around her head, she felt so dirty. She was being used to fufil this psychos fantasy but she had no hatred to the girl on her stomach, but she had a lot for the woman underneath the raging hardon threatening to rip her panties. As Jinx begins to pull her slowly softening dick away Vi begins to suck the tip wanting to taste the slick salty cum running down her throat.

"Is someone finally playing nice?" Jinx giggles but continues to pull away and slips back Vi's eyes following the vixen and she stops between her legs smiling at the tied up girl "My someone has a very special gun doesn't she?" with a lick of her lips Jinx pulls down Vi's panties, receiving a smack to the face from the well endowed member and she gasps happily wasting no time to lick up the large shaft enticing a moan from the helpless woman.

Jinx licks up the shaft keeping her eyes on Vi's face the whole time. As she reaches the tip she tilts her head wrapping her lips around it letting her tongue flick over the head licking up pre cum. Vi's head falls back with a moan of pleasure and she pushes her hips up trying to get more of her aching rod into the warm and wet inviting hole. Jinx giggles at the sudden eagerness and sucks softly as she lets her wet lips slide down the pole she slowly. She begins bobbing her head, her hand coming up to stroke the rest of the long shaft, the other cupping her balls drawing another moan and a glob of precum, which she eagerly sucks down.

Vi squirmed under Jinx's surprisingly expert touch, the feeling was intense. "I bet Hatlady isn't nearly as good as this!" Jinx teases as she pulls her head off to take a breath her hand rubbing her saliva up and down coating the shaft. Jinx was right though, Vi couldn't ever remember Caitlyn overly willing to suck her off, and even when she did the pleasure was nothing like this.

Jinx leans forward bending Vi's pole to the side catching her attention. Looking up Vi sees Jinx, eyes locked on hers, as she presses her tongue on the under side of the head, and letting her droll run down the length of her meatstick. Vi shudders as she feels the line of saliva running down her shaft and soon running down and off her balls. Jinx continues to coat Vi's dick in her drool rubbing her hand up and down making her dick slick bringing moans and gasps from the lips of her captive lover, "If you liked that just wait for the next part!" With a giggle Jinx slips up and sits on Vi's lap once more reaching back to stroke her new toy, "You ready Fathands?" Jinx coos with a smile stroking up and down slowly behind her back.

"P-please," Vi begs even through all of the teasing shes been working at the ropes around her wrists, though not lose enough to escape them they have deficiently gotten looser then they were. Jinx giggles too excited to pay attention to Vi's hands giving her own member a stroke she lifts her bum scooting back holding the big pole straight up, pointing at her favorite fuck hole.

Jinx sinks back down to her knees feeling Vi's thick shaft stretches more then anything else and she gasps in pleasure matching the sound coming from Vi's own mouth. She just had the head in, but to Jinx it felt like she was being torn, and she loved it. She pushed down moving steadily down the shaft getting half way down before needing to stop and reposition herself. "Oh god Fathands, your so big!" she moans her eyes seeming to glaze over. Vi had no response the warm hole wrapped around her shaft seemed to take her breath away while swallowing her dick.

It seemed like forever but finally Jinx felt her ass touching against Vi's legs and she coos as Vi is bottomed out in her fuck hole. Vi groans as Jinx's ass grips her dick and she tries to move under Jinx's weight. Jinx shuts her eyes biting her lip to enjoy the feeling of being completely filled up and begins lifting her ass up and down slowly and only removing a few inches at first getting loud gasps and moans from Vi as she clenches around her erect pole.

In seconds Jinx is bouncing up and down on Vi's pole as if she was born for it, slipping it almost all the way out then back in, down to the base, Vi moans clenching her fists and tugging at the ropes trying not to pole, and one of them slips. It clicks in her head that she can get free! She could stop and bring in this psychopathic criminal! She tugs at the other rope and it comes apart. Jinx begins to bury her shaft and rolling her hips around enticing a moan and making Vi's head cloudy for a moment, "Oh yes god yes! Fuck my ass Fathands! Fuck my ass!" Jinx yells in pleasure her head back, mouth agape, and pounding her ass up and down.

Vi can feel her oragasm building and cringes her teeth, she had one shot. Quickly reaching up vi grabs Jinx's throat and leg choking out a gasp Jinx opens her eyes wide. Vi gets up quickly and slams Jinx into the wall holding her by her throat and bending Jinx's leg almost up to her own shoulder, her other leg still inches off the ground. Though her gauntlets are nearby, being easy to end this now Vi begins moving her hips, "I have her now," she thought "Might as well finish," But Jinx's smile never fades as Vi pumps her large organ in and out of the smaller girls hole.

Vi begins to work faster feeling her orgasm coming she shoves her dick into Jinx's abused hole, much to Jinx's pleasure, and finally lets out a shout of pleasure and begins to cum shooting glob after glob of the sticky substance deep into the small girls organs, making Jinx cum herself splattering streams of cum on her and Vi's own stomachs.

Vi pants letting her member slowly go flaccid inside her used toy, she lets her leg drop but holds her by the throat, "Now...You fucking runt...You're coming with me..."

Jinx giggles "Am...I?" Jinx gasps out lifting her legs up and kicking Vi directly into her stomach. Gasping and already wore from the experience she loses her grip, just to get kicked again and tumbles back against her discarded gauntlets coughing and gasping for breath. "It was fun, but I really must be going." Jinx reaches over picking up her rocket launcher, Fishbones, and aims it toward Vi "Bye Bye!" Jinx giggles pulling the trigger. Vi's eyes open wide as the rocket sails past her face hitting the wall directly behind her. As the wall comes tumbling down she slips her hands into her gloves and lifts them to take the brute impact.

A few minutes the smoke clears and Vi shoves the debris off her and stands up shakily. The alley smelt like sex, shame and...spray paint? Looking up Vi sees the spot she held Jinx, now coated in hot pink spray paint she couldn't help it, she grinned she heard giggling somewhere far down the alley, to far to chase after now, but she was sure next time, next time she'll get her for sure.

After the pink text is an explicit image and a large pink pair of lips "Try again Fathands 3"


End file.
